Forged Temptations
by Ikram92
Summary: Shaziya Elmsworth, a keeper of records, Circle Dawn, sent to record the events which are to occur at the millennium, without interfering. But will her soulmate cause her to break this one taboo, will she cause chaos between past and future?
1. Chapter 1

**A/M: ooo~kay, well this is my first Night-World fan-fic!! Hurrah Hurrah!! Please be painfully brutal, if you review that is, criticism makes one grow, i think!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing, except my own pitiful ideas.**

* * *

**  
**

Enchanted Stone.

Chapter 1: To Strive.

"_I am a soldier, I fight where I am told, and I win where I fight.__" -__General George S. Patton._

I looked up at Lake Mead High School with cold disapproval.

The sun was a bright spec in the sky, sending UV radiation on the unprotected public below. Mercilessly, the innocent pedestrian were forced to strip down to their bare minimum to combat the heat, but were then easy targets to the carcinogen.

_And this is were I must spend the next two years of my life_, I thought, _really, Viva Las Vegas._

I, Shaziya Elmsworth, disapproved of summer, and all the warmth and over- excitement that it stood for. People tend to get restless in IT, which leads to dark passions, which leads to wrong judgement and ultimately violence and death, instead of calmly watching and observing as true civilised people are wont. Unbiased and non- judgemental. Making decisions which would benefit the vast majority.

And that's what I'm here for.

To observe and record the events which are to unfold on the millennium, here, in Las Vegas,the job of a Keeper.

I made my way to the brick- red building, thronged on either side by swarms of humans, all trying to scuttle to class before the bell for homeroom rang. Bustled here and there, I finally made it to the hallway, gladly welcoming the cool shade and soft breeze. I had no idea how an american school system worked but if it was anything like England, then I'd have to get to a reception first to get registered.

I turned, only to collide with someone's heavy backpack. I fell down, hard, scattering my books around my person. I blinked, confused to hear the sound of laughter instead of worried chatter. Groaning, I pushed myself up to my elbows and found a tanned hand being casually thrust in my face. Looking up at the owner I saw a laughing face, pleasant, plastered with a savage smile. I looked for the eyes and found them a warm chocolate brown, indicating a refreshing and mischievous personality.

I looked deeper, and saw the silver. A Night-person.

With no remorse, nor shame, the cruel shifter stood half crouching, laughing as he reached down towards my like it was only natural to laugh when someone's knocked down, unjustly, to the floor. I decided I didn't much care for a cruel shifter _sans_ manners and swatted away his hand, making to stand.

That is, I could only make to stand.

At the second that skin met skin, I was bombarded with an avalanche of sensation.

Of fireworks. Of explosions. Happiness, sorrow, the sudden feeling of deja vu.

_Do I know you?_

I was drowning in the sensation of another's mind. This mind, so alien and foreign, was enveloping me from all sides. My surroundings became unclear and the pressure of his hands (my own were unsteady), my arrhythmic breathing, and our intertwined minds became dominant. His was so animalistic, so primitive, and it was suffocating me. The sudden invasion of privacy filled me with the distinct feeling of fear.

Yes, fear, an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat. A forgotten emotion trying to resurface. I tried to pull away, frantically, from the illicit connection.

_No wait! Stop!_

And just as quickly as it came, it was shut off.

I had a strong mind, trained to resist even the strongest vampire telepaths. So although my emotions (more like my very thinking) was being assaulted, the moment I regained control I was able to cleanly severe the unsettling connection. I stood up, leaving the still crouching (and bewildered) shifter behind as I made my way to the reception.

* * *

Having finally gained directions to my next class and received a timetable, I went into my biology class, ten minuets late. The class was normal, with circa twenty odd people, and by normal it's meant that there were mainly humans. Packed in, making noise, disrupting peace.

Like sardines in a box.

That is, if the sardines were still alive.

I sat throughout the entire class, not speaking after my introduction, trying to regain my composure. Although my facial expression and body language was neutral, inside my heart beat savagely, like a mad trapped beast wanting to break loose, to run back to that stranger. I sat still and waited, waited for my heart to still.

The end of class. I followed a young witch from my biology class until she led me to a secluded area, somewhere behind the main building. The girl had rich black curls with coffee- brown skin. Danni Abforth, Circle Twilight. I had done my research prior coming here.

She turned towards me an smiled, happily, innocently, as if truly glad to have met me.

"Unity, I'm Danni Abforth. It's really great to see a new witch around! Mum told me all about you, but she was really vague? She said that you were here to do some job or something..."

She let the question hang. She adopted a questioning tone, sort of like the one animal tamers use against a frightened or injured animal. This angered me. Not because I was didn't like being patronised, more because I was still afraid that my previous ordeal still showed on my face. So I blurted it out, without care for the consequences.

"Unity Abforth Danni, I am Shaziya Elmsworth. I am here for Circle Dawn business."

The colour drained from her face and the ridiculous smile had disappeared.

A whisper, so soft nearly inaudible, escaped from her lips, bringing a sadistic smile to my face.

"Circle Dawn..? Goddess help us."

* * *

**A/N: Please review? Cherry on top? Or strawberries?**


	2. Chapter 2

'ello! Here's to a new chapter, finally got down to it with thanks to the summer holidays. But coz it's british summer there's rain on the agenda most of the time. Guess there's nothing to do but type!!

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 2: Pietà Per La Pietra.**

" _A stone is soft as wax: tribunes more hard than stones._

_A stone is silent and offendeth not,_

_And tribunes with their tongues doom men to death." ~ Titus Andronicus._

Three pairs of eyes looked at me wearily as I sat, sipping crushed lemon grass tea from a Styrofoam cup.

Danni Abforth was now flanked on either side by a pair of Midnight witches: Vivienne Morrigan and Selene Lucna, both beautiful, and both really afraid. The tell- tale signs of fear were spread before my observing eyes; the clammy clenched hands, averted gaze and rigid, straight- backed posture indicating a nature to flee rather than fight. And here I sat,in midst of sheep like a hungry wolf.

And yes, it did tickle my sadist side.

I continued to watch and observe them and those around them. Here was were, literally, the fate of all humanity would be decided, through the simple play of chance. The boy stuffing his face with pizza over there could one day join Daybreak, becoming the deciding factor in this here war. Or the cheer- leader over yonder might be the ultimate wild power.

Hey, anything can happen in this here crazy world.

I jumped, startled, as a hand, fingernails painted a liquid scarlet, smashed in front me, shaking the table. I looked up to see Morrigan glaring angrily (but still a little frightened) at me. I waited, she did not speak, so I continued sipping my tea impassively until she decided to begin her rant.

"C- circle Dawn shouldn't be in this area at all," the accusation was dripping off her words, "The treaty that you guys had with the inner circle was that you stay in your territory and us ours. So why are you, a representative, here in violation to the laws?" The last part was more shouted than asked, but because she seemed scared witless I let it go. I noticed that the hand on the table was shaking and suddenly, I wasn't feeling very much sadistic at all.

" I can't really speak for my elders but from what I've heard due to the circumstances of events coming at the millennium, it is important that my people are here to record this directly. As you very well know-"

"I don't care!" Lucna's glassy eyed nobody's- home- look was gone and she shouted at me at full volume. My gaze slid over the masses who were now staring at us shamelessly, but Lucna was oblivious to all but her own anguish (that was very rude, cutting me off like that!), she continued, "whenever you guys are here something bad always happens! Someone, some people always die, your freaking jinxes! Just go away, leave... Goddess, I don't want to die yet..." Her hands were tearing at her starlight hair. Half sobbing, half hysterical, she continuously repeated the last line of her speech, over and over, till it became something like a mantra. Abforth was half standing, trying to shush her quite.

Really though, are we that bad?

It's true that Circle Dawn has a tendency to be at places of misfortune, where horrendous unspeakable things had happened, but surely that's because it's at places of misfortune, where horrendous unspeakable things had happened that, at those moments in time that history is marked. Those are the pivots which spur the world into change whether for ill or good. It just so happens that life changing events trail a lot of bloodshed. We are like stones, looking on silently at the tapestry unfolding before us, but never lifting a finger in aid. No one helps us, so we help no one. Simple.

So the Fates have a sense of humour, not our bloody fault.

So it can be seen why I am angered. Calling me a jinx, this green-horned girl. A witch, yes, but so weak. Against me, she's more like a mewling kitten unleashing it's claws at a resting tiger. Another reason why Nightworlder's feared us so much was due to our power. Witches were stronger, more in touch with the celestial magicks than there Nightworld brethren, Shifters more primal, more animalistic, and proud. And vampires will be vampires, except vampires from Dawn could resist the thirst for longer than the most aged Nightworld vampire. And the best part is:

No human can ever know of our existence. Something that these others have tried but have failed miserably at.

The sobbing girl sat back, shaking slightly in the embrace of the other girl. I shook my head softly, unable to understand the fear emanating from Lucna in waves. I opened my mouth to speak but was stopped by a rough hand pouncing on my shoulder.

A tingle rushed down my every nerve.

I feared what I would see, but turned, and once again those silvery- choco eyes swamped my vision. I sat, transfixed and a little scared at how glad I was to be made prisoner once again. The eyes looked puzzled, but the mouth was a fixed line of determination, which he opened, to speak of course.

"Hey, can we talk?"

Options: sit here and be depressed by witch girl, or go and observe a new non- hysterical subject.

Toughy.

* * *

**A/N: So, here's something new. kind of short but starting from now, updates should be more forthcoming. So please don't give up on me, my lovely two reviewers!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello again ye all! I've been on holiday to Wales and haven't touched a **

**computer since so I haven't been able to update this, so here's the long awaited new chapter, finally. Thank ya for reviewing, keep it up and I'll work harder! Oh and, the past events/ reports will be in italic and dated, so look out for that!**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 3: To Seek.

_A little fire is quickly trodden out, which, being suffer'd, rivers cannot quench. ~ William Shakespeare_

_England, London, _

_Sunday 2nd September 1666_

_The late summer air was still._

_Everything was silent, whether living or non- living, no sound could be heard. The cats' midnight choir was hushed as if in anticipation, creaking wooden houses stood stark, dark and dormant, and not a living soul could be seen for miles. There were no beggars, no urchins, and even the prostitutes had turned in this night. The silence was pervading, and it didn't make the night peaceful but rather eerie, as if awaiting for something to happen. _

_Here stood Saray, shuffling her feet uncomfortably. Her standing place was damp and the warm bodies pressed against both her sides, disturbing the itchy wool of her cloak, didn't help alleviate her discomfort. It was the twelfth hour after noon, at the time were most respectable people would be found asleep, content, in their beds, but here, in a small basement beneath an even smaller bakery in Pudding Lane chanting voices filled the air, bodies swaying, and carried their incantations to the silent streets above. Saray added her voice to the multitude and revelled in the ease in which the foreign words came to her. Although alien she recognised the structure. It was an incantation for summoning. She knew that today, if all went well, these few dark witches would finally unleash a thing of great terror upon the humans. The Night World would at long last rid itself from the human infestation making this one of those points in time which were both worth recording and watching. Now the voices began falling and rising in pitch erratically, as if drunk, finally reaching an ultimatum. _

_A flash of white light, and a gargantuan hole opened at the centre of the circle._

_The raised voices were now practically screaming their ecstasies. No one cared for their lives here, or so it seemed, as even when the room began to shake so hard pieces of the ceiling fell down on the ten spectators below no one dove for cover. Eddies of dust pushed against their bodies, rushing towards the walls and away from the blazing crater. It was a feeling that Saray understood to well. They were drunk on the seemingly bottomless power, and thought themselves invincible and impervious to any insults to the flesh. The light emanating from crater painted them a blood- red._

_It was like a scene from hell._

"_Rise Ignis' Dia!! From the molten pits of Satan's womb become reborn and cast away thy chains of imprisonment, let anguish be thy fuel and wrath thy drive! Let us return to thee thy name that was wrongly stolen from thee so that all may know it and fear. Ignis' Dia they called thee, daemon of fire and thus come forth and swath this ungrateful mankind with thy blaze. Arise oh one cloaked in malice and flame! Arise! Arise!" Only part of the translation of the original chant but already one can feel the hate imbued within each word. Every passage spoke of various horrible things which should be inflicted upon the humans. Pestilence, disease, and death, the three things which man kind has yet to find a way to escape. And all of it was being beckoned out of the ether by some crazed occult fanatic._

_This is going to be one big entertainment bundle, I'll give you that._

_Saray stuttered as a particularly strong quake nearly dropped her to her knees. A steadying hand gripped her elbow, a pair of kind eyes smiling at down at her,__Guliemus', her partner. She stood firmly once again and continued chanting, feeling the great magic pouring from the crater filling her every word with power. This power frightened and excited her at the same time, she felt swept along as if some outside force was urging her forward, giving her strength when she faltered._

_It was when the air (now saturated with magic) started to pulse that she realised that something was finally coming out of the hole. A blast of hot air followed by a deafening roar threw Saray and the nine to the walls, clouding her vision. Outside the masses arose and filled the streets of Pudding Lane. What's going on's? and what happened's? were asked from neighbour to neighbour. Shocked outbursts, children screaming and bawling, there were so many different reactions to the occurrence. But one thing was the same with all, everyone knew that something that they didn't want to see, something they had no wish to acknowledge was about to burst from within the bakery. A superstitious fear gripped their hearts and some even fell to their knees and prayed in repentance for past sins. Whilst within the small bakery, beneath it actually, at the basement, a daemon swathed in flames burst through clawing it's way from hell. Saray could only watch as the things roar engulfed the entire room in flames, braking the walls and ceiling of the basement down from within. Nearly all were incinerated almost instantly, and the others crushed by the rubble. Only Saray and Guliemus escaped narrowly by shielding themselves within a sphere of magic when things started to look grim. The daemon ignored them for the most part, and as soon as the pathway to the surface was cleared it made a straight diversion towards the outside. The two managed to pull themselves out of the wreckage in time to watch the fire from the daemon spreading. Now just seemingly a big ball of fire, it leapt from the gabled roof of one house to another, until the entirety of Pudding Lane was immersed in flames. She could see people running around on fire, screaming for help, whilst those who they once called brother, or lover, or friend ran from them, fearing their own lives. _

_This scene itself, Saray decided, showed one how ugly human beings are._

_Guliemus crossed his arms after taking of his hood, revealing hair the colour of the red blaze around them. The light played on his features as he watched, grim faced, at the unfolding events, only moving to side step a flaming cat or two._

_An impressively large building was ablaze. St. Paul's Cathedral, the religious and moral symbol of 17__th__ century England was falling to ashes! People wailed, nearby priests screamed salvation, "it's a sign from God! Heed the warnings, be repentant! Lord forgive us!" There was nought but mayhem and chaos and as Saray watched the fire spread she couldn't help but personify humans with rats fleeing fire and water at dangers notice. Would that, however, be an insult to animals? Even the lowest of creatures would venture to save it's own kin but here, men and women pushed and trampled each other, driven wild by fear. _

_Saray was almost sorry that the summoning had failed._

_[END OF REPORT]_

* * *

_  
_

Once we stopped walking, I turned and got straight to the point.

"Listen here buddy, I haven't the time to chat with you or any other student so this ain't personal, now look" I sighed impatiently, the guy wasn't listening to a word I said, he simply stared at me like some moon- stricken dolt, "I'm, uh, Night... World too okay? I know you're a shifter but I'm a witch. Because you seem a bit simple minded I'll help ya out. I- am- not- interested- in- you, I never will and quite frankly have no intention of trying." I said the last bit as slow as I could, as if speaking to a very small child. At my last words his head snapped up like something finally got through to him. Thank the Mother.

He stepped closer to me. The cheerful happy smile had been wiped clean off his face. Earlier (after he so cruelly pushed me) I may have felt triumphant at this, but now, it felt hollow, like I had won a battle, but at a crippling price.

But that was nonsense, that would actually mean that I felt something for him and I don't. Right?

He opened and closed his mouth, thought for a bit then ran his hand through his hair. "Listen, technically, I don't even know who you are, where you're from or what you're doing here and quite frankly I feel a bit weird being this casual to someone I just met," he paused for breath, "but I know that _something _did happen back at the hall," he paused for breath again, "And I think I can help, you know figure it out or somethi-"

"I don't care!" I have to admit, I got a bit hysterical then, "I don't want, nor necessarily need, your help thank you very much! I told you already, I'm not interested. Whatever happened there was just a bit of static electricity nothing else."

"Okay, just calm down, okay? Are you listening?" he looked inquisitively at my face, "I know this place, circle daybreak, in fact I'm one of their longer standing members. They take in people like us who are soulmates and-"

"I have a fiancé!"

I don't really know why I said that out loud, I never actually meant for anyone to find out about it. But the moment he said soulmates there was a clench in my heart, like... acceptance. At the same time my mind feared and tried to reject it as much as it could. Such an absurd notion, based on nothing but furtive feeling and whimsical action had no place in my life. It was one of your turn- the- world- upside- down kind of moments and I happen to like having my world the right side up thank you very much.

And plus, this guy scared me, for reasons way beyond my scope.

At the same time, the flash of hurt and desperation on his face was too painful for me to watch. I felt silly, like I wanted to raise my hand and touch him, to comfort him,to take back my words, just to alleviate his distress. Such feeling were alien to me and yet they felt right. His warm light brown eyes were once again enveloping me and I felt pulled towards him, like a rope was tying me to him and continuosly reeling me in. It was strange they way he could so easily accept this strange phenomenon whilst I tried to deny it, reject it even, and with a stranger his never met before. For split second I felt like I should accept him.

Instead I ran from him.

I didn't know his name, neither did I want to know. All I knew was that this ache was caused by him and that perhaps it'd go away the more distance I put between us. For someone who didn't allow emotions to rule their lives I was getting pretty carried away with the anguished dramatic heroine role that everyone could see. My hair was hazardously drooping into my eyes so when I crashed into someone it came to no surprise.

Danni Abforth looked back at me, puzzled at her sudden position on the floor. We got up, me muttering a sorry and her looking at me like I was the grim reaper. When she opened her mouth to speak I immediately made my move to leave. I was not in the mood for accusations.

"No wait! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for earlier! If y- you want let's meet up after school okay! Merry meet!" She shouted after me. This got me so surprised that I barely nodded in response.

"Wait, weren't you afraid of me a minute ago?" I walked a few steps, thought for a bit, then looked back to banter once more, "Besides, after the little scene earlier I don't really feel like becoming acquainted with the lot of ya. So a good day to you Abforth!" Pleased with my comeback I turned tail and walked briskly away before I could here the reply. I had the distinct feeling that Iwas being followed by _him._

* * *

_  
_

"The Night World? I'm to meet them?"

I had just returned home and Guliemus, my fiancé, and my 'legal caretaker', Matteus Elders (a mate from the circle) bombarded me with this news: I had been summoned by the joint council of the Night World. For what reasons no one new but whatever it was, it couldn't be good. I had heard tales about people who had been summoned by the joint council and, at the risk of sounding cliché, they were never heard of since. That was not how I wanted to go. I imagined myself dying in a flash and grand manner... yes, like something out of Lord of the Rings, a grand battle or som' in.

Most deff.

"So what do you think it's about? The need info or something?" I sat myself on Guliemus' lap. He put his arm around me and buried his head in the crook of my neck, tickling me. Matteus pushed an A4 sized paper to me for me to read.

"Basically all the brief says is that the Night World has made negotiations with the Circle. They've come to terms and now we are officially wait for it," he pulled another more fancy looking paper from out of his trench coat, "'honoured members and citizens of the Night World and its council', ahhh, what a riot!" He broke out laughing then, at perhaps a private joke that someone like me could never hope to understand, "and as this groups newly founded leader, you have to go and represent us, with Guliemus of course."

For some reason, the prospect seemed a bit daunting. The Circle had never tied themselves to a particular side before and if they were doing so then it must mean that Daybreak had no chance of winning. It dawned on me, slowly and shockingly, what this might mean.

"Wait, does this mean-"

"Yep, this means that as we are now on the Night's side, we have to get rid'a those Daybreak losers, isn't that great Shaziya?"

Yeah, it was hella awesome.

Shit, now what do I do?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the delay!!! But here's an extra long chapter for apologies. As an extra info, I spent a week in Devon, how exciting! Although the trip was nice all I did was work there... Damn these restricting A- Levels! Please review and forgive this wretched soul!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: 'Lo everyone!! This is the writer!! I've been kinda forgetting to put the disclaimer on my other chapters so I'll do it now, here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I am pretty sure that I do not, will not and have never own/ed the Night World series. If I did I'd be hella rich.**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 4: Commit No Nuisance.

"_He who angers you conquers you." ~Elizabeth Kenny_

There are some people who say that out of disaster comes a chance of building something new, that by losing something precious you get something even better.

Well, those people would be very, very wrong.

"_Well, of course we're not really going to interfere. We'll infiltrate Daybreak (and by 'we' I mean you) and do our recording duties in there to catch they're side of the story. And at the same time, wait for it, the Elders will think that we're doing stuff for them! Ain't it perfect!"_

_The short bursts of laughter was deafening. Mr. Over –excited Mattues leaned back on his chair, studying my reaction, and I can tell you that my reaction was..._

_Appalled._

"_But, I'm not even the strongest one here Matt!" I cried, "How can you send little me into that den of lions!" I threw my hands up in desperation, but this just seemed to make them laugh harder. I screwed up my face in anger and rose from my fitfully laughing sitting place._

"_Okay now guys look here, I maybe the leader of our sector but we all know that that isn't because of strength! At least not physical strength," It's true, I can barely lift a 20kg bag of rice, " Or looks! And besides, for this type of espionage wouldn't it be better to send __Marmaduke__? He is the big, bad- arse gorilla shifter."_

_Guliemus wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and reached out for my hand, stroking it tenderly. Although his touch was soft there was a steel in his grip which scared me. He had never been this hostile to me._

"_Okay, I'll think about asking Marmaduke for you but on one condition," He leaned o his hand, his grey eyes like steel, suddenly, all the mirth was drained from his character, "who was the pretty boy chatting you up earlier on eh? You seemed quite close with him." His grip tightened on my hand. I could feel my bones grinding against each other even as his eyes continued to hold my own prisoner. It was only when Matteus gripped Guliemus' shoulder that he let go, looking away. I massaged my hand as I thought of what happened earlier this morning. But it was fine right? It's not anything happened 'cause I rejected him, flat out. Strange feelings and static electricity don't count._

"_Listen Guliemus, nothing happened between me and that kid. It was just some made up fancy of his and I completely put a stop to it already, so you stop with your senseless jealousy!"_

"_Really? Are you sure? If you're not then tell me now, please, before I fucking lose it."_

"_Anyone tell you that you can be a bit of an over- protective bastard sometimes? And yes, of course. I have no intention of being with anyone... other than you."_

_He flashed me a smile that dropped my blood temperature a few degrees, "Oh? Then I guess you don't mind using him to get into Daybreak?"_

_The statement froze me in place. Not only Guliemus but Matteus too was waiting _

_for my reply. For if I showed the tiniest bit of affection towards an 'outsider' then I may as well start writing my own death certificate. Falling in love with anyone from outside the circle was considered a crime greater than murder by the Dawn Elders. As if this were to happen, then there is a chance that a recorders judgement may be sided to one side over the other and so history would not be recorded correctly. Worst case scenario is that the affected recorder would interfere with the proceedings of events, and alter them so that it benefits their beloved. For Circle Dawn, to record history in an unbiased manner and as accurately as possible is the very essence, the very purpose of our existence. So, to protect the world's legacy, we must protect and harden our hearts._

"_Sure, he's just a stupid Night Worlder anyway, what is the big deal?"_

And so my troubles begin.

Luckily, it was the weekend so I wont be seeing _him _'til school was open again. The main question was: how do you get someone to fall in love with you when you have an unprovoked fear of them? I sat, on top of a low wall, gazing over the bustling crowd. The night air was cool ad refreshing to my troubled mind. I wished that I could be like this forever, looking on to the changing world but never actually changing myself, independent to life and the troubles surrounding each and every person daily. In such a space, in which things like the soulmate principle was non existent and life was so easy, you choose your world.

Your life.

I remained there for a while, enjoying the sense of solitude that only the night awakens, trying to think of ways too 'woo' the boy. Then again, he had practically confessed to me just yesterday so perhaps it wont be so har-

"You know, you look real' pretty sitting there like that. Like a real princess, Miss. Engaged."

I turned at the first sound of that voice, and he stood there, giving me that boyish smile. His auburn hair was struck with silver highlights from the moon and his entire profile was given a pale radiance. I smiled back at him, heart racing, finding it strange that it came so easily.

So now it's time to begin phase one of the plan.

"Hey there."

* * *

**A/N: Here's another! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! By the way, due to my A-Levels my updates will be a tad irregular, sorry about that but it's out of my hands. Please bare with me!**

**A dash of the british:**

**To chat up is to flirt in way, I guess. Well, it's how you call it brit style!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: To Find**_

_'I saw pale kings and princes too,_

_Pale warriors, death-pale were they all;_

_They cried—"La Belle Dame sans Merci_

_Hath thee in thrall!"' ~John Keats, 'La Belle Dame Sans Merci'._

Is it so odd that two kindred souls should gaze, together, at the star strewn sky in perfect solitude?

She and I, we, us. This feeling of being together, being wanted by another was new to me and yet, I found myself unable to think of a time when her gentle heat didn't give warmth to my embrace, or when the time of our parting struck me with such a fear that I found myself trembling.

_Love is morbid grace, cruel mercy._

We sat there for a long time in blissful silence, only speaking with our minds and eyes. Shaziya was her name, she told me, after a moments hesitation. Shaziya belonged to a witch circle, a secretive one that no, did no belong to either Daybreak or the Night World and no, she told me, had no particular love or hate for humanity overall.

_Then what's the hold up? Accept my invitation. Join Daybreak, Be mine._

_I'm not yours alone yet, this decision really isn't mine alone to make._

Of course, I remembered her fiancé. In the ecstatic joy of having been accepted by my soulmate ( though I knew it was only a matter of time) I had forgotten that overpowering thorn in our premature relationship that had sent me into an afternoon of despair. My arms wound tighter around her, crushing her against me. Although she acknowledged our bond her thoughts still lingered on _him, _although she _obviously _loves me why does she worry over _him_?

_Why can't you leave him, Shaziya,and be only and completely mine?_

_Because he knows so much about me that it scares me. He shackles me with this fear that binds me to him, entrapping me tighter than this flimsy thread that connects our hearts, just as I bind you with the thread of my words._

_Love is sweet poison, biting pleasure._

Her words were right. Every syllable she spoke bound me tighter than a spider and it's prey. They paralysed my defensive instincts. A quick drug, giving the prey the mercy of a languid death, numb to everything but the spiders gentle caressing. Laughing, you go to your death.

Her web was already around me. My heart was already hers.

It's strange how a fateful encounter between two strangers could lead to such irrevocable emotions. Just this morning she was simply the butt- end of a childish joke. She was just any other girl, as unimportant to me as a weed to a wolf. But with one touch, suddenly she was the world and all its stars. Right then, I would have safely said that I could give my life for her. I wonder if perhaps I had always been the lamb, and she the devious lycanthropic wolf after my life-blood.

We stayed like that for many hours, until the moons pallid face was bleached out by the fiery rays of the sun. We watched the dawn break together then, with silent consent, we parted. I didn't want to leave her but when I expressed my reluctance she just smiled, once, mischievously.

_I'll see you soon, but bye for now, Mr No- Manners._

But that good-bye was filled with such perpetual sadness that I wondered just in which circumstances we would next see each other. Perhaps it would have been better if that time never came, for the extent of her betrayal still hurts too much, the wound of which I will never rid of myself.

_Is this love..._

The weekend was a mess. Úlfur, my most hated soulmate, was playing games with me. On saturday morning he came over (God knows how he got my address!) _demanding _that I spend my morning with him, although I had told him as soon as I opened the door that Guliemus was home and that it wasn't a good time. Barging in, he purposely went and instigated him! World War Three nearly broke out in my own home! He wouldn't leave until I gave him my number and promised to call him later. After he left, my _darling _fiancé gave me an earful. Really, I was stuck in between two opposing forces, both wanting to manipulate and own me as if I were a mere object.

Sunday was no better. I was forced to go out with him, pretending to be all love struck whilst at the same time trying to wheedle some information on Daybreak from him, or subtly hint that he should simply whisk me away from my betrothed and take me to Daybreak, he would think safe-keeping of course, whilst I infiltrate deeper and deeper into their core.

In front of him I was the perfect girlfriend. I gave him not one reason to complain. But come the end of that tiresome day I was relieved o see the last of him, until tomorrow. Nothing I said got through to him, it was as if he already knew what I planned and didn't want me meddling in his beloved organization. I felt myself prickle at the thought. However, it wasn't because of the lack of progress on my part, but due to the suggestion of him liking, no, loving anything more than I. At the time I didn't acknowledge it, I thought it was the former. I shrugged off the horrible feeling and, after performing my nightly bathing rituals, slept fitfully. The image of his face invaded my dreams.

Monday dawned fair and bright. It was a school morning, so grudgingly I forced myself out of bed and down to breakfast. Before I even started to make some the doorbell's clear ringing startled me. I went to open the door, confused at who could be looking for me at this hour, and found two people, one male, obviously a vampire, and a female who's race was a little difficult to determine. They both had dark hair and were of similar heights. The male stood behind the female and was slouching slightly against the doorframe, he was looking suspiciously at me. The girl finally smiled (although it looked a little forced) and began to introduce herself.

"Shaziya Elmsworth? I'm Rashel Jordan, and this is John Quinn. Your soulmate, Úlfur Stefansson, has contacted Daybreak on the basis that you need to join on terms of protection against hostile individuals. Is this correct?" I opened my mouth to reply but she went on without letting me finish, "good, then may we come in? We have some questions for you, simple protocol, just to ensure that you are not a spy sent from the Night world."

After meeting these two, I could safely say that Daybreak has changed drastically from the peace loving wannabe hippies that they used to be. The guys looked like should they even find a shred of evidence proving me to be in league with the dark side, they'd eat me with jam on toast.

**A/N: Phew, finally it's done! Hehe, read and hopefully enjoy! OH, and I should humbly apologize for the delay, I am sorry, very!**


End file.
